


A New Beginning

by Crystal_kogane



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Green Lion, Klance’s Kid, M/M, bi lance, black lion - Freeform, blue lion - Freeform, confessions from everyone, klance, red lion - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: Voltron is put to sleep for 19 years and a lot of shit happens during years but they are woken up by a beautiful girl named Emma. Who also happens to be Lance and Keith child





	1. Emma

Lance jumped as the alarms went off. Some was attacking the castle.

Shiro was yelling at them to get to their lions and from Voltron but it was to late they got hit by a white blast. The blast shot them into a different galaxy and they were put in a sleep like death. Not to be woken.

19 years later 

He awake in a lot of pain. He open his eyes to see someone waking up to him. He tried to get up but his body hurt so much he fell back on the castle’s floor. He Yelp in pain when someone was helping him up. 

“Relax lance it’s just me Hunk” looked at Hunk then away just in time to see Coran run into a wall. He laughed a bit.

“What happened?” He ask as he looked back at Hunk for Answers 

“I know just as much as you do buddy” Hunk said with a bright smile. “But we are going to find out, someone came here and woke us up and she claims she knows what happened” he pause and looked at lance to make sure he was understanding.

“Wait she-“ he pause now he had a puzzled look on his face. “Are you sure she not the one who did this to u-“ he said before being interrupted by Keith 

“She couldn’t of because why would she wake us up and not just take our lions” he said with zero expression.

“Hey you guys she is going to explain to us what happened and who she is” Pidge yelled at them.

They all walk over to where she was. Which was under the Balmera crystal. “I want to explain why I’m here” the girl started to say 

She was wearing a cloak that was as black as Keith’s hair. Her hair was straight and the colour was a dark brown, some could mistake it for being black. Her skin was pale and she had freckles on her cheeks and her eyes were and mix in between violet and a ocean blue. 

She looked over to Allura who was standing to her right. “Go a head” Allura said nodding to her.

“My name is Emma, I’m here because of the galra” Emma looked over at Lance. “They made me to control and kill Voltron and bring the black lion to Zarkon but once I found out the truth of Zarkon and what he was telling me was a lie” she paused and looked down “I had to leave and find Voltron and help them defeat Zarkon” she finally looked back up. “And I will make him pay for trying to hurt my family”she finally finished talking


	2. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma surprised the whole crew and Keith and Lance die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to go over the age of each of the characters. And I’m going to have nicknames Because I felt like it.
> 
> Shiro: 27 (space dad)  
> Keith: 19 (Samurai)  
> Lance: 18 (sharpshooter)  
> Hunk: 18 (Hunk and cookies)  
> Pidge: 16 (Pidgey or Pidgero)  
> Matt: I’m gonna go with 24 cause I don’t know (meme lord)  
> Allura: 26 I didn’t know her age to begin with sooo yeah (queen or lura)  
> Emma: 15 (Emmy)  
> Kayden: 17 (teddy bear)  
> Maddy: 9 (madster)  
> Winter: 11 (princess or fall)  
> Alex: 13 (nerd or hacked)

“And I will make him pay for trying to hurt my family” she said ‘wait wait who’s her family’ he thought ‘why would Zarkon want her to kill us’ 

“Wait why would Zarkon want you to kill us” Lance asked quietly so maybe she wouldn’t hear him.

“Lance” Hunk whispered to him. “Why would you ask her that.”

“Well Lance, Zarkon train me to be a living weapon to kill anything he didn’t have time for I was his right hand man” a tear rolled down her cheek “if I didn’t do what he say my family would have payed the price” her cheeks turned red from trying to hind her tears. 

“Wait who’s your family?” Keith asked crossing his arms .

“My family is the people I grew up with. My friends, my grandmother” she grab her stomach.

“What about your parents?” The question slip out of Lance’s mouth before he could stop them. 

“My parents don’t know I’m their child so if I tell them I’m their kid they might have a heart attack” he said laughing a bit. “My father never meant his mother and my papa just wants to go back to his family” he said happily.

“Wait you have two dads?” Keith blurted out.

“Yup and I know a lot about them and you do two” she said popping the ‘p’

“We do” Pidge said out of nowhere 

“Yes because I’m a child of Voltron” she smiles at Lance 

“Wait what, how is that even possible” Lance said looking shocked like everyone else but Allura and Coran.

“Well it’s an old culture I learn as a kid, they took to piece of DNA and bind them together they creat something music with is the child” Coran started says.

“You can have parents from any gender that’s why she had two dads” Allura finished.

“Yeah but they can only do that if your soul mates and the culture is abanorin” Emma said after Allura finished.

“So....who’s your parents?” Hunk asked a bit curious.

“Well they are two unlikely people” Emma said giving a bit of a hint.

“Hunk and Keith?” Pidge ask.

“Coran and Shiro?” Hunk ask.

“Keith and Shiro?” Lance ask.

“Nope, Nope and....” she pause “..Nope.”

“Hunk and Lance?” Shiro ask.

“Coran and Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“How bout Lance and me?” Keith ask because he was done with this game.

“Lance and Shiro?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk and Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Yes” she answered without thinking twice.

“Wait who was right?” Pidge questioned her.

“Well Keith, but I’m surprised he got it on the first try” she said with a surprise look.

“Wait Keith got it right, that’s not fair” Lance started to complain and what Keith said hit him with a wave of realization. “But wait, he said me and him stuff, so that means” Lance face started to turn red as Pidge and Hunk had a smirk on their faces.

“Yup you and Keith are soulmates” Pidge said with a smirk bigger then before. “See told you they would have a reason to get over their fight” she whispered to Hunk.

Hunk turn to see Keith gone no longer in the room. “Wait where did Keith go?” He asked clueless and looked over to Lance.

“Why are you looking over at me?” He asked putting his hands up in defence.

“You should know cause he’s your soulmate~” Pidge said behind Hunk.

Which made Lance turn even more red and tried to storm out of the room but was stopped by Shiro. “Lance stay here” he said using his dad voice. “Hunk can you” He gestured to the door. 

“Wait!” Emma almost yelled which made everyone stop and look at her. “My Friends- there is something you should know about them.... their your kids and my grandma is Keith’s mom” she hesitated at the last bit.

“WHAT” Shiro yelled at Emma in which made her jump. She looked down.

“Just listen Shiro and Allura have to kids and Pidge has one and Hunk has one too” he pause and looked up then continue “Shiro and Allura have a son named Kayden who is 17 and a daughter named winter who is 11... Hunk’s daughter is named Maddy and she is 9 and Pidge has a son named Alex who is 13, now keep in mind they did these experiments to create us every two years and trained you us from a young age and I’m the strongest because Zarkon torturing me the most because I’m their leader, my grandma help me grow into the person I am today, she told me about Voltron and what Zarkon did to you and how you were lost but I made it my goal to find you” he took a large breathe before continuing. “Zarkon is in a very weak spot after your fight and now his son is taking over till Zarkon is well” she stop and rolled her eyes. “I hope he doesn’t get well and dies and his son dies with him” she growled. 

Allura put a hand on her shoulder to try and clam her down but it scared Emma causing her to flip Allura over her shoulder into the ground holding her arm up. She let go of her when she realized it was just Allura and put her hand over her mouth. 

“I am so sorry” she walk back a bit. “I’m I’m sorry” she toke off in a sprint out the door starting to cried.

“Well that was.... different” Lance said in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dead reading over the next chapter lol. I was singing along to how long by Charlie Puth.


	3. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile I’ve had a million this to do so kill me now but I’m have a bit of free time so I might post another chapter today

Emma was running down the halls trying to keep he tears back so ran to the red Lion hangar and hid in the vents of the castle.

She heard the paladins run in there (well not all the paladins just lance and hunk) lance started to talk but still out of Breath he leaned and rested his hand on his knees “I can -breaths- not bel -breaths- believe that -breaths- I’m soulmates -breaths- with Keith” he was so tired even though he was asleep for 30 years. 

She laughed a bit as the tired fell down her face

“Lance stupid up I just something” Hunk put his finger over his lips. Emma quickly put he hand over her mouth trying to silence herself. Hunk walked closer and closer to the vent she was in.

________________

Back on in the bridge of the castle. Keith sit on the floor (like a 2 year old) pouting about how lance just left him. He didn’t say his feelings “oh come on”

“What the matter” shiro said for he was the one who stayed with Keith when the others went searching for Emma.

“Nothing” he replayed quickly 

“Keith I know you were thinking about something, was it maybe about lance” he smirked 

“I’m not telling you anything takashit” he got up and went closer to shiro so he could rolled his eyes right in front of shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it


	4. Finding Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Keith and Lance and Emma get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I haven’t updated in awhile and I feel super bad I forget when the last time I updated was but boy I’ll try to update more.

Not long after Lance and Hunk came back to the bridge and Emma was over Hunk’s shoulder. She was pouting and refused to look at any of them. She was soon seated in Lance’s chair and the group all gathered around her.

“Emma please say something” Lance begged and she turn head away from them.

“Do you know where Keith went” Shiro asked Coran in the background. Coran Shock his head. Everyone turned to look at them.

“But I know how to find him” he pushes a button and they all feel a wave of energy flow through them. “The wave of energy detects body heat, so you should know where he is in a matter of minutes” Shiro hummed in response when Coran finished speaking.

“I hate hurt people” she whispered not meaning to say it out loud.

Lance looked back at her and smiled to make her feel better in which it did. She in return smiled back and got up and walk over to Lance and hugged him. “Thank you papa” she whispered in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

————————

Keith was in his room away from one trying to possess what happen back there. ‘Me and lance are soulmates what kind of sick joke is that’ he thought to him self. Taking off all his clothes but his boxer and grabbed a lose grey shirt from his dresser. He went back to the bed and laid down and soon fell a sleep to the thought of him and Lance being together.

————————

“Ah, I got a location on where Keith is” Coran turn and looked at all of them.

“Where is he Coran?” asked Allura.

“He’s in his room” he answer back.

“Who’s going to go talk to him?” asked Hunk.

“I think Lance should because this has to do with and them being soulmates” Pidge said.

“I agree with Pidge” Shiro said. They all look over at Lance and Emma who were talking about their likes and dislikes and getting to know each other.

“I really like sharks they are my favourite animals, what about you?” Lance asked. 

“Mine is those like things you call kitty, they are so fluffy and adorable” she smiled in response and laughed after wards.

Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and he looked up at Shiro. “Please can you talk to Keith about this” he asked Lance.

“Ok” Lance said and got up.

“He’s in his room” Coran said and then he was off going to talk to Keith.  
————————

Keith was still out cold when Lance came into the room. He walked over to Keith’s bed and sat down beside it. He waited for Keith to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy I’ll try to update soon <3 plz leave comments if u want to remind me or if you like it. Feed back makes me happy if you would like to reach me here my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-real-crystal-kogane
> 
> Or my amino   
> http://aminoapps.com/p/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Wishing!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell how it was and if a should do more chapters or not @the-real-crystal-kogane on tumblr


End file.
